Temporada de lluvia
by Zedfer
Summary: -Shōnen ai- Suspiró fastidiado ya que, después de todo, no debía importarle el hecho de no ser parte del mundo de atenciones del demonio de ojos color rubí o… ¿realmente le importaba?. -Sanzo/Gojyo-


**Temporada de lluvia**

**Capítulo 1**

**Un irritante amanecer**

La neblina se disipaba lentamente conforme el sol despertaba de su letargo; elevándose a penas por encima de las montañas en el horizonte. Conforme los suaves y tibios rayos solares avanzaban por el terreno, la brisa de la noche iba resplandeciendo en lo que parecía un juego de luces y sombras. Un espectáculo en donde el astro rey explotaba la belleza de las pequeñas cristalinas.

Por otra parte, el viento soplaba suave moviendo a su paso las hojas de los árboles cercanos y la alta vegetación de las enormes porciones de tierra que permanecían vírgenes a la explotación de la mano humana o yôkai, ni una sola porción para cultivo. Raro pero quizá la tierra no fuera aprovechable o simplemente pretendían mantener la belleza natural de la zona.

Aunque, tal vez, más que la falta de tierras para el cultivo, lo que terminaba por dar un aire extraño al lugar eran los cuatro jóvenes que descansaban despreocupadamente bajo el cobijo de una arboleda. El grupo de Sanzo, conocidos de esta manera por muchos de los yôkais que buscaban eliminarlos y cobrar una jugosa recompensa o al menos salvar su pellejo por haber hecho algún mal trato. Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro parecía dar mucha importancia al hecho de constante peligro; llevaban una vida relativamente normal dejando de lado las frecuentes peleas ya comunes a lo largo de su viaje.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el canto de un pajarillo se escuchó por encima del silencio, uniéndosele a este una multitud de tonalidades diferentes. Daban la bienvenida al nuevo día que, al parecer, pintaba tranquilo y prometedor.

–Malditas aves –refunfuñaba el rubio tapando su rostro con la mano izquierda. Aun permanecía acostado y sin muchas ganas de incorporarse.

–Buen día, Sanzo –escuchó una voz serena y pausada, inconfundible sin duda alguna.

Antes de contestar el monje giró su rostro un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a su compañero de viaje a través de sus dedos. Tal parecía que el constante gorgoriteo de los pájaros no lo irritaba pero tampoco podía asegurar que lo estaba escuchando, tal vez el ojo derecho no era lo único que le fallaba a Hakkai.

–Mh, buen día –contestó una vez que se hubiera incorporado. Mostraba el entrecejo fruncido y de vez en vez echaba miradas fulminantes a los dueños del cántico matutino.

–Pareces malhumorado¿mala noche?.

–No realmente –hizo una breve pausa– más bien un pésimo despertar.

–Ya veo, te han espantado el sueño.

Sanzo, ante el comentario, no hizo más que apartar su mirada del ojiverde; no porque no quisiera contestar sino por el mero hecho de no saber que era aquello, es decir, él pocas veces llegaba a dormir ya que, la mayoría de las noches, pernotaba. Claro que si realmente llegara a caer en un letargo aquello le parecía muy desagradable, después de todo el hecho de ver a Gokû todo un día malhumorado por haberle robado el sueño (como solía quejarse) le daba una clara idea de lo que podía significar. Irritado y de mal genio hasta que el sol se volviera a ocultar aunque estaba seguro que para ese momento ya habría matado a dos de sus acompañantes; sonrió para sus adentros.

–Hakkai.

–Sí, dime…

–Prepárame una taza de café –añadió con tono serio mientras arreglaba sus vestimentas. No parecía preocuparle su tono autoritario y mucho menos la petición que sonaba más como una orden. El yôkai asintió sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

–Dos de café y una de azúcar.

No podía quejarse y mucho menos atreverse a reprocharle algo, cualquier cosa. Era tan _"eficiente"_ (aunque no estaba seguro si la mencionada palabra era la adecuada) que, antes de dar instrucciones, el pelinegro ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez la palabra que buscaba era _"entrenado"._

–Te has quedado muy serio –escuchó a quien con una sonrisa se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba recargado y le brindaba una taza color verde; en el interior un caliente y humeante líquido oscuro aguardaba ser bebido.

–No, claro que no –respondió el rubio dejando que el delicioso aroma a café inundara su nariz. –Sólo pensaba como levantar a ese par de holgazanes –añadió desinteresadamente haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar el lugar en el que Gokû y Gojyô dormían profundamente.

–No será necesario, en cuanto perciban el olor del desayuno se levantarán.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?.

Hakkai guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensaba en las provisiones que quedaban y aquellas que tenían que ser consumidas cuanto antes.

–Huevos con tocino –respondió.

–No me gustan los huevos –aclaró Sanzo de mala gana. –¿No hay otra cosa?.

–No.

–¿Qué hay con las provisiones?.

–Gokû se las comió.

–¡Ese maldito mono! –siseó irritado dejando ver una gruesa vena cerca de la sien. Hakkai se limitó a sonreírle.

–No te enojes con él antes de que se despierte –intercedió en defensa del castaño. –Para antes de que caiga la noche ya habremos llegado al siguiente pueblo, ahí nos reabasteceremos.

El monje de inusuales ojos violetas se limitó a dar un trago al café, era evidente que ya no diría palabra alguna hasta después del desayuno o al menos hasta que el dúo (que aún dormía) despertara para comenzar con sus riñas y peleas verbales.

–Prepararé el desayuno –habló Hakkai rompiendo el silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos. En verdad le resultaba curioso el contraste que ellos dos creaban, seguro estaba que, sin la presencia del castaño y el pelirrojo, pocas serían las charlas que podrían mantener sin llegar a hundirse en el incómodo silencio. Así pues, tras este pensamiento, se dirigió hasta donde pondría a calentar la sartén.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el aroma de los huevos y el tocino se impregnó en el aire. Era un aroma delicioso que lograría abrir el apetito de cualquiera que se detuviera a disfrutar el olor, bueno casi de cualquiera a excepción de Sanzo quien se limitaba a hojear uno de los tantos libros del ojiverde.

–¡TENGO HAMBRE! –se escuchó la alegre y un tanto ruidosa voz de Gokû; al parecer las palabras de Hakkai siempre estaban bañadas de las más pura exactitud. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el aroma del desayuno empezara a desprender cuando, de un momento a otro, el de ojos dorados se pusiera en pie listo para devorar todo cuanto tuviera en su plato.

–Buen día Gokû, al parecer le has ganado a Gojyô.

–¡Oh¿es qué el kappa pervertido aún no se despierta? –preguntó incrédulo mirando a todos lados.

–No, aún sigue durmiendo.

–¡JA¡entonces me comeré su parte pero!…–miró a su alrededor. –¿Y Sanzo¿también esta dormido?.

–Sanzo esta en el jeep.

–¿No va a desayunar?.

El yôkai suspiró lentamente sin apartar sus pupilas de las del más bajo, si decía que no era probable que perdiera el apetito, nada raro ya que Gokû siempre se preocupaba por el monje.

–Sanzo ya ha comido, no te preocupes –mintió al momento que servía una buena porción para el ojidorado de apetito insaciable.

–¡QUE BUENA PINTA!.

–Come despacio. –Claro que cuando había pronunciado aquellas palabras era tarde. Gokû se encontraba sentado engullendo rápidamente los alimentos sin prestar más atención; por su parte optó por encogerse de hombros y mirar como el desayuno del más pequeño desaparecía del plato.

–No puedo creer qu Gojyô se esta perdiendo el desayuno¡ESTA BUENÍSIMO! –comentaba el castaño cada vez que pasaba un bocado.

–De hecho…siento que ya ha tardado en levantarse.

La expresión del demonio de cabellos azabaches cambio por un instante, su sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar un gesto de preocupación apareció. Sanzo, aún en silencio, miró como se ponía en pie e inmediatamente caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el más alto del grupo.

No apartaba sus ojos de la figura que avanzaba con paso decidido y anormalmente rápido; poco común en Hakkai quien para todo tomaba tiempo.

A fuerza de mirar, sin poder apartar sus pupilas, fijó cada movimiento; no porque le interesara realmente (se quería convencer) más bien por el simple hecho de que pudiera necesitar ayuda. Debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que si resultaba poco más que extraño el hecho de que el pelirrojo siguiera acostado sin molestar al mono.

–¿Gojyô?... –escuchó un suave susurro muy cerca de él. Se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un viejo manzano con la banda de su frente cubriendo sus ojos y la pierna derecha doblada para servir de apoyo a la izquierda mientras sus manos servían de almohada a su cabeza.

–Hmm –se removió el pelirrojo apartando la banda de sus ojos. –¿Qué sucede Hakkai?.

–Nada en especial.

Y era verdad, al menos en ese momento que pudo comprobar que efectivamente el medio demonio se encontraba bien y despierto quizá más despierto de lo que debía. Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con alivió, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a la minuciosa mirada del monje; de alguna manera le pareció singular.

–¿Estabas preocupado por mí?.

Preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta y maliciosa al mismo tiempo.

Le gustaba tener la atención de su amigo, adoraba ver sus gestos y escuchar la afirmativa a ese tipo de preguntas.

–Es evidente que…

–... ¿qué es evidente?. –interrumpió poniéndose en pie rápidamente. –Puedes ser un poco más concreto¿sabes?.

–Gojyô.

–Te escucho. –decía tranquilamente el más alto que, con sutiles movimientos, poco a poco, llevaba al ojiverde contra el tronco de un árbol cercano (justamente a espaldas de Hakkai).

Sanzo seguía mirando sintiéndose cada vez más irritado; no le agradaba en lo absoluto como se iba desenvolviendo aquel par de demonios; Mejor dicho demonio y medio.

–¿No vas a desayunar?.

–Esta vez no –contestó sin perder la sonrisilla maliciosa de sus labios; Hakkai no se inmutaba.

–¿Puedo saber por qué?.

–No me gustan los huevos. –hizo un gesto desinteresado. –aunque…

–¿Aunque?.

–Tal vez puedas convencerme.

El momento era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo escapar.

Por fin, después de algún tiempo, podía tener a Hakkai muy cerca; tanto como para poder sentir su respiración chocar contra él. Y es que era algo que no podía evitar, de un día a otro le había nacido la curiosidad de besar a su amigo. Se preguntaba qué podía sentir y el cómo sería rozarle los labios en un arrebato de curiosidad y quizá algo más.

–Me temo que no tengo tanto poder convencimiento.

–Oh –fingió falsa sorpresa ya que lo tenía donde quería. –yo creo que sí.

Hakkai se sonrojó levemente, a penas adquiriendo un tono sonrosado por encima de sus pómulos, cuando miraba el rostro de Gojyô acercarse decididamente al suyo.

¿Acaso sería capaz de?.

Sentía como el aliento lo abandonaba y justo cuando creía que el contacto sería consumado un fuerte sonido de un disparo y una bala rozando por su mejilla impactó contra el árbol en el que minutos antes había estado descansando el medio demonio.

–Sanzo…–murmuró clavando sólo su mirada en el monje de frío semblante.

–¡MALDITO MONJE¡QUIÉN TE CREES!.

Mientras que Gojyô exclamaba irritado, el rubio acortaba distancia sin dejar de mirarlos con fría indiferencia aunque a Hakkai le pareció ver cierto brillo de molestia en ellos.

–Deja de estar jugando –escupió de mala gana enarcando una ceja al momento en que miraba al ojiverde de pies a cabeza. –Nos marchamos ahora mismo –hizo silencio momentáneo antes de proseguir con voz aun más dura. –Hakkai dile a Gokû que termine de desayunar y que te ayuda a preparar el jeep.

–¡Maldito monje amargado! –reclamó el pelirrojo que ya se encontraba frente al rubio. –¡Pudiste lastimar a Hakkai¡qué pretendes!.

Sanzo sostuvo la mirada rubí sin dar importancia alguna.

–Pretendo que no nos retraces, estúpido.

–¡Tú!... –apretó los puños con fuerza deseando plantarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por Hakkai quien se colocó en medio de los ofendidos.

–Vamos Gojyô, tranquilízate –decía colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de éste para hacerlo retroceder algunos pasos. –Estas armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

–¡Hakkai!...¡Ese maldito monje corrompido te ha…!

–No me ha hecho nada. –interrumpió con semblante serio. –Además tiene razón, debemos partir cuanto antes.

Con cada momento que pasaba Genjo se sentía más irritado, no estaba seguro del porqué y tampoco sabía el porqué había disparado de aquella manera. Y es que Gojyô tenía razón fue peligroso y pudo haber lastimado a Cho pero, a pesar de esto, no sentía arrepentimiento. Es más, casi podía jurar haber sentido el deseo de querer deshacerse de él.

La tensión se sentía abrumadoramente en el ambiente.

–¡Ey¿qué sucede aquí? –llegó Gokû quedándose estático y pasando su mirada en cada uno de los miembros que parecían mantener una batalla silenciosa.

–Gokû, veo que ya has acabado de desayunar –habló finalmente Hakkai quien sonrió al menor para suavizar el choque entre Sanzo y Gojyô.

–Sí, de hecho venía a pedirte más –agregó Gokû con una amplia sonrisa aun repasando el rostro de sus amigos.

–¿Seguro qué se encuentran bien?, parecen molestos.

–Jajaja, vamos Gokû, no pasada nada extraño.

–Pero…

–Sanzo disparó contra Gojyô, es normal que suelten chispas después, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.

–Es que…

–Suficiente, olvida los _"peros" _y tu curiosidad,necesito que me ayudes a preparar el jeep. En un par de minutos retomaremos el viaje.

El menor quedó en silencio nunca, en lo que llevaba de tiempo conociendo a Hakkai, lo había callado de esa forma. Se encogió de hombros con la mirada clavada en el suelo de tierra y pasto para limitarse a seguir, muy de cerca, al demonio que se alejaba de los otros dos de frío semblante.

–¿Y bien? –cuestionó el pelirrojo una vez que los dos yôkais se hubieron alejado.

–¿Bien qué? –respondió de mala gana.

–¿Qué diablos ha sido ese disparo?.

Mientras Gojyô señalaba el lugar donde impactó la bala el monje procuraba relajarse y controlar la evidente molestia que corría por su cuerpo.

–¿No es evidente?.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo con el ceño fruncido. –te lo advierto Sanzo, si lastimas a Hakkai yo mismo me encargaré de devolvértelo tres veces más.

–No tienes tanta suerte –añadió levantando el arma. Apuntaba firme a la frente del pelirrojo que no parecía intimidarse.

–Puede que mi suerte cambie.

Con esta respuesta el rubio bajó el arma y dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hasta donde Gokû y Hakkai ya terminaban. Definitivamente todo el agrado que llegó a sentir por el yôkai de cabello azabache se había esfumado por completo y más aun cuando visualizó una mancha rojiza pasar de largo por él hasta detenerse en la persona por la que estaba acumulando cierto rechazo.

–Deja te ayudo con eso –le escuchó dirigirse a Cho.

–No es necesario Gojyô.

–¡EY, MALDITO KAPPA¡AYUDAME A MÍ! –se quejaba indignado el piel canela al ver que la caja que él cargaba era, evidentemente, más grande y pesada que la de Hakkai.

–¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE¡TÚ SOLO PUEDES!.

Fue con dicho comentario que Genjo se percató que la única persona por la que, Sha Gojyô, mostraba un verdadero interés y preocupación era el demonio de falsa sonrisa al que había salvado tiempo atrás.

Suspiró fastidiado ya que, después de todo, no debía importarle el hecho de no ser parte del mundo de atenciones del demonio de ojos color rubí o… ¿realmente le importaba?.

–Que problemático –susurró para sí mismo sacando la cajetilla de Malboro y hacerse con un cigarrillo. Seguramente las aves eran las responsables de su mal humor ya que ellas (y su gorgoriteo) se encargaron de empezarle un irritante amanecer.

**_Continuará..._**

****

* * *

_**Notas de autor: **Bien, aquí queda el primer capítulo y debo admitir que fue un caos, jajaja, en serio...conforme escribía tomaba tintes de ser un Sanzo x Hakkai ;; estaba horrorizada (no porque no me guste la pareja, de hecho me agrada bastante) aunque con unos giros creo que pude lograr que cambiara esta situación, jajaja, después de superar el tope se me presentó una tentación...uff que tentación (mi pareja favorita), estaba como servida en bandeja de plata y aún así, con todo el dolor de mi corazón (que exagerado sonó) me apegué a la idea principal; supongo que se entiende cual va a ser la pareja, jajaja, bueno eso quiero creer nñ. ¡En fin!, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues ya veremos que les depara el futuro al cuarteto maravilla. _****


End file.
